Omnium Gatherum
by vanrigsby
Summary: A perfect drabble beginning with each letter of the alphabet, with a wide range of characters, genres and scenes. Inspired by the Paint It Red January 2013 prompt: letters.
1. A is for As

**A/N: Hopefully this is okay. It was a lot harder than I expected.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Hopefully the idea hasn't been done before. If it has, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to.  
**

* * *

**A**

As the sun streamed through the window, Rigsby marveled at the beauty of his wife, lying on her side, her fiery red hair spilling down her back and across the pillow. The early morning light gave it a beautiful orange glow.

He inhaled deeply; the scent was part lilac and part uniquely _her_. His arm already resting on her stomach protectively, he kissed her bare shoulder blade. She rolled over, and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you," she murmured against his mouth, sending a tingle through his veins.

"I love you too," he kissed her again.


	2. B is for Because

**A/N: Inspiration taken from Gilmore Girls.  
**

* * *

**B**

"Because I love you, you idiot," Lisbon shouted, her words bouncing off the walls with surprising force. The moment the words were out of her mouth,

her hand flew to her lips, as shocked as Jane was to hear it.

She watched, eyes wide, as Jane processed her words. His expression mirrored hers, shock brightening his blue eyes before he cast them towards the floor. Lisbon watched him swallow hard, and his hands appeared to be shaking.

"I know," his voice was small in the empty space between them. He sounded forlorn, confused and guilty all at once. "I know."


	3. C is for Cho

**C**

"Cho, man," Rigsby's drunk voice slurred. "You're amazing."

"Yeah," the Asian agent replied stoically, one of Rigsby's arms slung around his shoulder.

"No, really," Rigsby insisted as he stumbled over air. "You're my bestest friend."

"That's just because I'm the only person who answered your call at three am."

"Well maybe," Rigsby swayed on his feet as Cho pulled them to a stop at his car. "But I mean it. I know I can trust you," Rigsby said, honesty ringing in the words, so much that Cho cracked one of his rare smiles, even rarer happiness flaring in his heart.


	4. D is for Darkness

**D**

Darkness shrouded the room as Grace slowly awoke, rolling over lazily and opening her eyes. Her already bleary vision was hindered even further by a handful of her long red hair falling into her eyes. She reached to brush it away, but Rigsby beat her to it. His fingertips caressed her cheekbone, and he leant down to kiss her softly. When he pulled away, she found herself staring into his eyes, a deep blue amongst inky blackness. As a heartfelt smile overtook his features, she couldn't help but think just one thing.

_How the hell did I get so lucky?_


	5. E is for Every

**E**

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them.

He saw his Angela, his Charlotte.

His baby girl taking her first steps.

His wife in her elegant and breathtaking wedding gown.

The sparkling blue of Angela's eyes as she looked at him with more love than he'd seen in his life.

The soft texture of Charlotte's hair as he held her trembling body after a nightmare.

Their bodies, bloody and mutilated by that _monster._

Every day was torture without them.

These images, these memories; that was what fueled his revenge.

That was what made him swear to _end_ Red John.


	6. F is for Flowers

**A/N: Thanks to Grey's Anatomy for the inspiration for this one.  
**

* * *

**F**

Flowers. That was all she could see when she opened the bedroom door.

Roses. And rose petals. All over the bedroom.

A huge rose-petal heart on their bed, the covers barely visible.

Vases on each side of her, on their dresser and on their side table, positively overflowing with ruby red roses.

The floor littered with petals, swirling around her feet as she moved.

Rigsby moved from where he stood across the room, and knelt at her feet. His nervous, achingly blue eyes stared up at her, a small, delicate, velvet box clutched in his hands.

"Will you marry me?"


	7. G is for Grace

**A/N: From 2x18.  
**

* * *

**G**

Grace had torn out his heart.

Ripped it straight from his chest, thrown it on the floor and stomped on it with her stunning legs.

He'd thought they were fine. That it was settled, he was transferring to the San Fran office. He'd never hate her. Could never. He was fine with it.

Tears sprung to his eyes as his thoughts dragged him further downward. He'd never hold her again. Never whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Never tell her he loved her.

He was left in the darkness with an aching heart and a Grace-shaped hollowness in his chest.


	8. H is for His

**H**

His face haunted her dreams.

Craig's smiling features loomed into her nightmares, changing shape from the face she'd come to love so much, to what she'd seen right before he'd died.

His face, on the end of a gun he'd pointed at her.

It morphed from something normal, something handsome, to a horrific, menacing, bloody smiley.

She couldn't get away. She wished she could, but he chased her, some part of her mind always focused on him.

She could only pray that one day she'd find someone else to love, to cherish.

Someone who wouldn't end up like Craig did.


	9. I is for I

**I**

"I love you," Grace mumbled, mouth agape, as Rigsby entered their bedroom with a tray full of a delicious-looking breakfast.

"I know," Rigsby lay the tray down on Grace's lap. She sniffed, inhaling the scent of bacon, eggs, coffee and the lone red rose in its crystal vase. Grace fingered the silky petals, a smile spreading across her face.

"I love you," she repeated, kissing Rigsby deeply as he crawled back into bed beside her.

"I love you too," Rigsby answered, kissing her back just as deeply.

The coffee went cold before Grace even got a chance to drink it.


	10. J is for Jane

**J**

"Jane," it physically hurt to hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"No, Lisbon," his words were firm; even as his heart broke. _It's best for her_, he reasoned. "I'm leaving. You always knew I wouldn't stay."

"We'll find him together," Lisbon's voice nearly broke on the last word, tears leaking down her porcelain cheeks.

"No. I'm leaving," Jane opened the door, one foot already out, blinking back his own tears. "Goodbye."

He knew as long as he lived, he'd never forget the teary sight of her, the heart-breaking way she'd thrown one last plea at his retreating back.

"Please, Patrick."


	11. K is for Koala

**A/N: I couldn't help it. I'm Australian...**

* * *

**K**

"Koala!"

The team turned at Grace's call, their eyes following to where the young redhead pointed.

"You didn't have to do this," Lisbon told Jane as the other agents took photos. Jane had treated the team after a rough case by taking them to Australia.

"I always wanted to come here," Jane replied, the unspoken _with Angela and Charlotte _hanging between them.

"It's beautiful," Lisbon murmured.

"Thanks so much Jane," Rigsby's voice diverted their attention.

"Yeah, thanks Jane!" Grace echoed cheerfully.

"Thanks mate," Cho chimed in, actually smiling at him.

Jane had always known he'd come here with his family.


	12. L is for Lisbon

**L**

Lisbon picked up the bucket of freshly made popcorn and headed back out to the lounge. Grace was flicking through the channels in search of a half-decent movie for them to watch. Finally, she settled on some sappy romance with a probably crappy plotline but an acceptable lead actor. Grace poured them both glasses of wine.

Halfway through, they were already tossing popcorn pieces at the television in annoyance at the characters.

"Men are stupid," Lisbon murmured, shifting to pull her legs up underneath her.

"Hear hear," Grace raised her glass. Lisbon raised hers as well to clink them together.


	13. M is for Mom

**M**

"Mom," six-year-old Ellie's cry came from the back seat. "Harvey's on my side."

"Harvey, respect your sister's space," Teresa chided, turning to face her children. "Ellie, stop complaining."

"But Mom," Ellie bounced up and down, shaking the entire car.

"Shut up," ten-year-old Harvey snapped, tossing an empty chip packet at his sister. Ellie screeched in reply.

"Stop it," Teresa's stern voice caused them both to freeze. "Or we won't stop for ice-cream."

"Hey dad," Ellie dragged the word out. "You know you're my favourite dad, like, ever, right?"

In the front seat, away from the warzone, Patrick could only smile.


	14. N is for Noise

**N**

Noise.  
Everywhere. The shots ricocheted in his brain, only adding to the cacophony and sense of chaos he felt. Dust clouds darkened the air.

Cho shouldered his rifle, steeling himself as he prepared to move forward. His best friend and fellow soldier, John, stood faithfully at his side. Their eyes met, and Cho gave the taller man a small nod. John nodded in return, his blue eyes dead serious, and then they both began to move, muscles tensed and ready, hearts pounding relentlessly in their chests.

Cho hadn't known it would be the last time he'd see his best friend.


	15. O is for Oh

**O**

"Oh my god," Jane's hands shook as he watched Red John crumple to the ground. Across the room, Lisbon holstered her gun as the room swarmed with SWAT members.

Jane could only stare at Red John's body, lying on the concrete floor, crimson blood spreading outwards to stain the ground. His legs seemed to give way beneath him.

"Jane?" he could hear Lisbon's voice as she ran to kneel beside him. "Jane?"

"Lisbon," he mumbled, reaching out blindly as tears clouded his vision. Lisbon wrapped her arms around him, holding him as his whole body trembled.

Red John was gone.


	16. P is for Peeing

**P**

Peeing on a stick was definitely the least classy thing Grace had ever done.

But it was a necessary evil.

Her normally perfectly timed cycle was running four days late.

She was feeling ill nearly every morning.

She was tired and hungry all of the time.

She prayed that all of the signs were pointing to a different conclusion.

That it was all a coincidence.

Her timer beeped, signaling the end of the agonizing two minutes.

She shut it off and grudgingly picked up the dreaded pink and white stick.

Well, crap.

She was pregnant with her dead fiancé's baby.


	17. Q is for Quietly

**Q**

Quietly, Red John moved through Patrick Jane's doorway.

He could hear Angela moving about upstairs in her room. Charlotte was asleep, in Angela and Patrick's bed, he assumed.

He climbed the stairs silently. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, he heard the shower start up behind the closed bedroom door. He pushed it, and it swung open silently. He spied tiny Charlotte curled on the bed, Angela still in the shower.

He crept to the bed, pulling Charlotte to him and placing his blade against her neck.

The sweet scent of her hair filled his nostrils.

Strawberries and cream.


	18. R is for Rigsby

**R**

Rigsby wrapped her in his arms, stroking her red hair as his mind spun_. _

"Really?" he was in shock and sounding like a complete idiot, but she nodded in reply.

The smile he gave her could have powered Sacramento for an entire week. He bent down and laid his face to her stomach as her delicate fingers combed through his hair. He lifted her shirt and kissed her tender skin.

"Grace," when he looked up at her, he could see tears in her eyes, the watery film making them sparkle. He knew he looked the same.

"We're gonna be parents."


	19. S is for Sorry

**S**

"Sorry," Rigsby turned at the sound of Grace's voice.

He placed his chocolate milkshake back on the table. "For?"

"Us."

Rigsby leant back in the chair, looking out across the view of Sacramento that the outside of the CBI offered. For a long moment, they were silent, Grace staring down at her hands and Rigsby lost in memories.

"I wish it could have turned out…" Grace trailed off, a million unspoken words hanging in the air. _Different. Better. Okay. _

"I know," Rigsby tore his eyes from the scenery. His bright blue eyes locked with her shining green ones. "Me too."


	20. T is for Teresa

**T**

Teresa rubbed her eyes as Tommy leant against her. On her other side, Andrew and James clung to each other for support.

"Bye Mommy," Tommy whispered, and Teresa felt fresh tears wet her cheeks.

An elderly lady Teresa didn't recognise approached them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Give my condolences to your father."

Teresa nodded silently, knowing without a doubt that their father was home, drinking himself into oblivion.

"I love you," she told her brothers, attempting to wrap them all in her arms.

She had to look after her brothers. Raise them right.

God knows their father wouldn't do it.


	21. U is for Under

**U**

Under that tough exterior, nobody would've guessed that Teresa Lisbon was really a softie.

Jane tested it constantly. Her protective instinct always flared up when he looked tired, sad, or ill. She couldn't help it; it's what comes from practically raising three boys. She'd been trained to put them before herself, her own needs came second to theirs. But strange thing was, Jane cared for her, in his own way. He noticed when she was tired, sad, or ill.

Teresa had spent her whole life creating walls.

And slowly, bit by tiny bit, her pain-in-the-ass consultant was breaking them down.


	22. V is for Vegetarian

**V**

"Vegetarian," Grace glared at Rigsby across the bullpen.

"Meatlovers," Rigsby countered, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"You've already got one you wanted," Grace argued, narrowing her eyes. "We're getting vegetarian."

"Guys," Lisbon interrupted, the pen in her hand floating over the paper. "I'm waiting."

"Why can't we get both?" Jane piped up from the couch.

"Just because," Rigsby said. "It's an honour thing."

"Just leave it man," Cho told the consultant without looking up from his book.

He had no idea why case-closed pizza was such a big deal.

As long as there was no pineapple, he was fine.


	23. W is for We're

**W**

"We're lost, Jane," Lisbon glared at the blonde.

"Oh, Lisbon, ye of little faith," he smiled back.

"Jane," Cho piped up from the back seat. "Admit it. We're lost."

"We are not. I'm merely taking the scenic route."

"Yeah sure," Lisbon huffed, folding her arms.

"Come on man," Rigsby seemed ready to get on his knees. "Just ask for directions."

"Please?" Grace chimed in.

"I'd like to get there before the turn of the century," Lisbon was still icy.

"We will," Jane's words didn't reassure her.

Lisbon sighed loudly. "This is the last time I let you drive, I swear."


	24. X is for Xylophone

**X**

"Xylophone?" Lisbon cried, incredulous. "You got me a xylophone?"

"It'll brighten up your office," Jane tried to justify, barely dodging the stapler tossed at his head. "It'll distract you from paperwork."

"I'm not five," Lisbon drew back her arm; an empty pen can clutched in her grasp.

"Hey," Jane held up his hands, already backing towards the door. "Just give it a go."

Lisbon watched him leave with narrow eyes. After he closed the door, she reluctantly picked up the little stick on her desk.

She prayed Jane wouldn't hear her tinkering away on the horrendous rainbow contraption in experimentation.


	25. Y is for You

**A/N: From 4x24.  
**

* * *

**Y**

"You alright?" Jane heard Lisbon say in a concerned tone as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied flatly. "Never better."

He could tell Lisbon didn't believe him.

After a silent moment, he reached feebly for her hand, clasping her warm, delicate fingers in his, exhaustion making his movements clumsy and awkward. Lisbon clutched his hand in response.

Dust clouds billowed around them as a police car sped past.

Still, Lisbon held his hand.

Jane didn't know how long they sat there, wordless and motionless, their only contact their fingers and palms.

But he didn't really care.


	26. Z is for Zugzwang

**A/N: I'd like to thank Criminal Minds for the inspiration for this.**

* * *

**Z**

"Zugzwang," Jane smiled at Lisbon across the chessboard, taking a sip of his tea.

"What?"

"It basically means you're screwed."

"Gee, thanks," Lisbon considered her options, biting her lip, her hand reaching absently for her coffee.

"I can checkmate you in two moves. And no matter where you move, you're gonna lose a piece," Jane shrugged. "Just give up."

Lisbon looked up at him, green eyes clashing with blue.

"Why did I ever agree to play chess with you?"

"Because of my incredible charm and devilish good looks," Jane grinned at her.

Lisbon tossed her rook at him.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
